This invention relates to a method of controlling operation of a blasting system.
A blasting system typically includes a plurality of detonators placed in respective boreholes which are filled with explosives. Upon initiation of the detonators rock is fragmented by the explosives. This type of operation is potentially dangerous in that incorrect charging of the boreholes or incorrect drilling thereof can result in the production of fly rock, i.e. rocks which are ejected from a blast face, which can pose a hazard to nearby persons or structures.
Apart from fly rock, pressure waves, fumes and dust are generated by the firing of the detonators. These factors are, in themselves, potentially harmful or can have secondary adverse effects.
In order to address the aforementioned situation a minimum distance should be maintained between detonators in a blasting bench and a location at which firing of the detonators is initiated. Usually procedural techniques are relied upon to ensure that the minimum distance requirement is met. However, a demanding environment can prevail at a blasting site and mistakes can be made, for example, in estimating distances between detonators or between each detonator and a blasting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,471 describes a blasting system wherein control equipment is allowed to initiate blasting only if the equipment is at a selected site. However, this document does not disclose a satisfactory solution to the described problem.
An object of the present invention is to address, at least to some extent, the aforementioned situation.